ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Channel
Star Channel also known as Star TV or just Star, is a television network in Greece, that broadcasts a mix of foreign and Greek programming. It launched in December 1993 and is owned by New Television A.E. The Star Channel's logo is a row of six rhomboid-shapes of orange, red, magenta, blue, green, and yellow, which form part of a stylized star. This multicolored half star bears a resemblance to the multicolored peacock in the logo of the NBC television network in the United States. Star Channel is known in Greece mostly for its programming style, both in terms of live shows and news content, with increased focus on lifestyle, showbiz, gossip and fashion news, and on "comedic" presentation. In 2010, Star Channel staff was escorted out of the Eurovision Song Contest by police after accusations were made that it was transmitting footage from the dress rehearsal illegally. In 2013, Star Channel started combining information with entertainment, resulting in the channel's shift to a more serious tone. Star Channel generated €64 million in net profit in 2014 which represents a 32.2% increase from the previous year. History Star Channel was launched in December 1993 to compete with Mega Channel, ANT1, Alpha TV, and ERT Channels. It began broadcasting children's programs as well as foreign series. In 1994 – Star Channel began to exchange family/children's programs from Alpha, then known as Skai (Greek spelling of Sky) with Star's children's programming. Star Channel made its international debut in 2005, joining the UBI World TV platform, which made Star Channel available to viewers in Australia as well as in Asia and Africa. UBI World TV launched in New Zealand in 2008 making Star International available there. In 2010, Star staff were forcibly removed from the Eurovision Song Contest and banned by the European Broadcasting Union for three years for illegally airing a live feed of the Eurovision dress rehearsals from the Norwegian broadcaster NRK. In March 2011 Star Channel began showing some of its programs in 16:9 – mostly television series and films – and as of April, it switched to 16:9 for all its programming, including its own shows and news broadcasts. In March 2016, Star Channel started its pilot broadcast of STAR HD (1080i) through Digea in Attica and Central Macedonia on February 27, 2016. On December 31, 2017, Star Channel has ceased operations. Programming Star Channel airs 24/7 news, shows, movies and foreign series. Τhe network also airs a six-hour weekend morning animation block called "StarLand". As of October 2014, current programming for the 2014–2015 broadcasting season includes: News and information Live U, hosted by Popi Tsapanidou, is an information show focusing on the social, political, and financial news of the day. It offers viewers the opportunity to communicate directly using the Internet enabling guests/congressmen to answer their questions . Mia (One) includes discussions about various issues in women's lives: men, beauty tips, decoration, cooking, relationships, sex, kids etc. and includes showbiz guests. It also provides information about major news stories of the day. It is hosted by Tatiana Stefanidou. FM Live features lifestyle issues from Greece and abroad. Hosted by Fotis Sergoulopoulos and Maria Bakodimou. Star Eidiseis (Star News) is a newscast featuring the top headlines from Greece and abroad, including entertainment and sports news, with a focus mainly on financial, political and social issues. Its main news anchor is Mara Zaharea on weekdays, and Panagiotis Stathis on weekends. The main commentator is Nikos Hatzinikolaou. Ston Eniko is a current affairs talk show with a focus on political issues hosted by Nikos Hatzinikolaou. Television series Cypriot 9 Mines (9 months) is a Cypriot, daily soap opera which premiered in September 2015. Foreign Foreign programming aired by Star includes: Friends, The Big Bang Theory, House, Kuzey Güney, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Life, Mike & Molly, Nikita, Öyle Bir Geçer Zaman Ki, Without a Trace, Smallville, '' SpongeBob SquarePants. And [[LazyTown|''LazyTown]],'' '''Greek series' * Aroma gynaikas - romantic comedy starring Anna-Maria Papaharalambous, Eleutheria Rigou1 * Drosoulites - comedy starring Petros Filipidis, Renia Louizidou, Kostas Triantafyllopoulos, Eleni Kastani * Mikres Amarties - comedy starring Anna Panayiotopoulou, Katiana Balanika * Oi Diaplekomenoi - comedy and political satire starring Petros Filipidis, Giorgos Lefas, Giorgos Galitis * To kleidi - comedy starring Petros Filipidis, Nikos Galanos, Viki Maragaki, Giorgos Galitis Starland animation block * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (broadcast under the title Ben and Holly) (Season 2, currently airing) * Max Adventures (Season 6, currently airing) * Maya the Bee (currently airing) * Mia and Me (Season 2, currently airing) * Monster High (broadcast only on Star Channel's website) Repeats of animated series * B-Daman Crossfire (Season 1, reruns) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (Season 1-4, reruns) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (reruns) * Beware The Batman (reruns) * Beyblade: Metal Fury (reruns) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (broadcast under the title The World of Care Bears) (reruns) * Chloe's Closet (Season 1, reruns) * Ever After High (reruns) * Feli & Raffina: The Series (broadcast under the title The Adventures of Feli and Raffina) (reruns) * Fly Tales (broadcast under the title The Adventures of Fly) (reruns) * The Garfield Show (Seasons 2-3, reruns) * The Looney Tunes Show (reruns) * Masha and the Bear (reruns) * Max Steel (Seasons 1-2, reruns) * Mermaid Melody (broadcast under the title Pichi Pichi Pitch) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Seasons 1-2, reruns) * Numb Chucks (reruns) * Peppa Pig (reruns) * Polly Pocket (currently airing) * PopPixie (Season 1, reruns) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (reruns) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (broadcast under the title Scooby-Doo and his Pal) (reruns) * Slugterra (reruns) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (broadcast under the title Strawberry Shortcake and the World of Berry Bitty) (reruns) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (reruns) * Teen Titans (reruns) * Thomas and Friends (broadcast under the title Thomas, the Little Train) (Season 13-14, reruns) * Tom and Jerry Tales (broadcast under the title The Adventures of Tom and Jerry) (reruns) * Transformers: Prime (reruns) * Tree Fu Tom (reruns) * X-Men: Evolution (reruns) Former * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * The Amazing Splashinis * Angel's Friends * Angry Birds Toons * Arthur * A.T.O.M. * Babar * Baby Looney Tunes * Baby Potter: The Series * The Backyardigans 2.0 * Bad Dog * Batman * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (broadcast under the title Batman: The New Adventures) * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10 Omniverse * Best Ed * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * BeyWheelz * Bob the Builder * Boule & Bill: The Big Adventure * Bugs Bunny * Call the Doctor * Camp Lazlo * Captain Flamingo * Cardcaptor Sakura (broadcast under the title The Adventures of Nikki) * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door (broadcast under the title The Super Kids) * Cops & Robots: The Series * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Crayon Shin-chan * Daffy Duck * Dark Knights (broadcast under the title Pablo and the Sword of Soul) * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon Adventure * Dora the Explorer (broadcast under the title Dora the Little Explorer) * Duck Dodgers * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fantomette * Fifi and the Flowertots * Firehouse Tales (broadcast under the title Fire, Firefighters) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show * Franklin * Galaxy Squad * Generator Rex * Get Ed * Go, Diego, Go! * Gormiti * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * I Am Frankie * Ice Age: The Series * Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs: The Series * Ice Age: Continental Drift: The Series * Iggy Arbuckle * Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (broadcast under the title Jason and the Gods of Olympus) * Jewelpet * Johnny Bravo * Justice League (broadcast under the title League of the Super Heroes) * Justice League Unlimited (broadcast under the title The Super Legion) * Kenny the Shark * The Kids from Room 402 * Kipper * Krypto the Superdog * LazyTown * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Legion of Super Heroes (broadcast under the title The Super Heroes) * LEGO Vehicles: Delivery Adventure * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (broadcast under the title Juniper Lee) * Loonatics Unleashed (broadcast under the title Super Looney Tunes) * Magi-Nation * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * Monster Rancher * ¡Mucha Lucha! * The Mummy * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * NASCAR Races * The New Batman Adventures * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (broadcast under the title Scooby-Doo and the Mysteries) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Ōban Star-Racers * Oddworld: Munch's Odysee: The Series * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pandora kai Platonas: Ta fraoulopoula * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Pirates of Dark Water (broadcast under the title The Prince and the Pirates) * Pokémon Chronicles * Pokémon: Advanced * Pokémon: Advanced Battle * Pokémon: Advanced Challenge * Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl * Pokémon: Indigo League * Pokémon: The Johto Journeys * Pokémon: Johto League Champions * Pokémon: Master Quest * Power Rangers: Mystic Force * Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive * The Powerpuff Girls * Powerpuff Girls Z * Pucca * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Puyo Puyo * Rescue Heroes (broadcast under the title The Protecting Adventures of Rescue Heroes) * The Road Runner Show * Roary the Racing Car * Rolie Polie Olie * Ryan & Isabella: The Series * Sailor Moon * Sally Bollywood * Samurai Jack * The Scooby-Doo Show * Shaman King * Shuriken School * Sitting Ducks * The Smurfs * Spiderman Unlimited * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squirrel Boy (broadcast under the title My Friend... Squirrel) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Super Monkey Ball 2: The Series * Transformers Academy * Taz-Mania * Teamwork Illumination * Teen Days * Teen Titans * Teletubbies * The Tetra Show * Thundercats (7 episodes remain unaired) * Tom and Jerry Kids * The Triplets * Tutenstein (broadcast under the title Tutenstein: The Little Mummy) * The Universe Stops with You * Tyrone's News * Urban Vermin * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (broadcast under the title Scooby-Doo) * W.I.T.C.H. * World of Quest * Wunschpunsch * Xiaolin Showdown * Yin-Yang-Yo! * Young Justice * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zorro: Generation Z Foreign series Final series * Friends (completed, reruns) * House (Season 7 reruns, Season 8 will premiere in 2014) * Kuzey Guney (Turkish) (Season 1) * Life (completed, reruns) * Mike & Molly (Season 4, currently airing) * NCIS (Season 7 reruns, Season 10 will premiere in 2014) * Nikita (Season 2 reruns, Season 3 will premiere in 2014) * Öyle Bir Geçer Zaman Ki (Turkish) (broadcast under the title The Betrayal) (Season 3, currently airing) * Without A Trace (Season 1 reruns, Season 6 will premiere in 2014) Shows on hiatus * The Big Bang Theory (Season 8 will premiere in 2014) * Chuck (Season 5 will premiere in 2014) * Hart of Dixie (Season 2 will premiere in 2014) * Law and Order: Criminal Intent (Season 10 will premiere in 2014) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Season 13 will premiere in 2014) * The Listener (Season 2 will premiere in 2014) * The Mentalist (Season 6 will premiere in 2014) * Person of Interest (Season 3 will premiere in 2014) * Psych (Season 3 will premiere in 2014) * Revolution (Season 2 will premiere in 2014) * Royal Pains (Season 3 will premiere in 2014) * Suburgatory (Season 3 will premiere in 2014) * Supernatural (Season 9 will premiere in 2014) * Two And A Half Men (Season 8 will premiere in 2014) * The Vampire Diaries (Season 3 will premiere in 2014) Previously aired * $h*! My Dad Says * 7th Heaven * Battlestar Galactica * Birds Of Prey * Blade: The Series * Blind Justice * Cane * Carnivàle * Caveman Catastrophe: The Series * Century City * Charmed * Chase * Close to Home * The Closer * Cold Case * Curb Your Enthusiasm * Dark Realm * The Dead Zone * Deadwood * E-Ring * Eleventh Hour * ER * Everwood * Eyes * Fastlane * The Forgotten * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Fringe * Gilmore Girls * Gossip Girl * Hellcats * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys * Human Target * Jack & Bobby * Jake 2.0 * The Joe & Freddi Show * Joey * Karen Sisco * Knight Rider * La Femme Nikita * Law and Order: Los Angeles * Law and Order: SVU * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Medical Emergency * Medium * Men in Trees (broadcast under the title Sex and Lies) * Mercy * Miami Medical (broadcast under the title Miami Trauma) * Moonlight * Mortal Combat * The Mountain * Murder, She Wrote * The New Adventures of Old Christine (broadcast under the title Christine) * Night Visions * Nip/Tuck * NUMB3RS * The O.C. (broadcast under the title California Teens) * The Office (broadcast under the title Office: An American Workplace) * One Tree Hill (broadcast under the title Friends Forever) * Outsourced * Privileged * Pushing Daisies * Related (broadcast under the title Sorelli Sisters) * Rubicon * Sabrina, The Teenage Witch * The Secret Circle * Six Feet Under * Smallville * The Sopranos * Star Fox (Seasons 1-10) * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (broadcast under the title Studio 60) * Team Knight Rider * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (broadcast under the title Terminator: The Series) * Thieves * Thornbirds * Threshold * Trauma * Trust Me * Umutsuz Ev Kadınları (Turkish) (broadcast under the title Desperate Women) * Upton Abbey * Undercovers * US Figure Skating * V * Veronica Mars * Walker, Texas Ranger * What I Like About You (broadcast under the title My Sister and I) * The Wire * Witchblade * Xena: The Warrior Princess Latin American telenovelas * Angel Rebelde (Venezuelan) * Cuidado con el ángel (Mexican) * Floricienta (Argentinian) * Gata Salvaje (Venezuelan) * Juana la virgen (Venezuelan) * Kachorra (Argentinian) * Mariana de la Noche (Mexican) * Marina (Mexican/Columbian) * Mi Gorda Bella (Venezuelan) * Muñeca Brava (Argentinian) * Prisionera (Colombian) * Sos mi vida (Argentinian) Star International Star International was launched in November 2005 and airs the "best of" Star Channel programming to Greeks in the Asia Pacific region, South Africa, Australia, New Zealand, and North America.} Star International is currently available to viewers in Australia, New Zealand, Africa, and Asia through TV Plus; it operates on a 24-hour schedule. In October 2009, Star International officially launched in North America, available exclusively on RCN Cable in the United States but in June 2010, RCN Cable dropped the channel due to the low number of subscriptions. In May 2011, Star International re-launched in the US, and was made available via satellite on the Home2US platform. In late 2012, Home2US ceased operations. The channel is currently available in North America through IPTV provider Ellas TV. On 23 September 2014, Star International launched in Canada via Bell Fibe TV. External links *Star Channel Website Category:Greek television networks Category:Commercial-free television networks